SuperSlayerVille 4: InterSeason II
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to SuperSlayerVille: Season Two. Three years have passed since she left with Angelus, Dru and Spike...and Chloe is still trying to get accustomed to her new life. Then she meets a friend from the past and realizes she isn't the only one changed.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/BtVS/Supernatural.**

Sequel to: SuperSlayerVille: Season Two

**Note: I am not sure WHEN "Season Three" will come out, and it most probably won't be soon, but everyone's right. With how Season Two ended, there needs to be a Season Three.**

**A/N: Three years have passed since Season Two's ending.**

* * *

Roaring he wielded back his club to strike her. He swung at the blonde, but she sidestepped him and grabbed his arm as he bent over from his follow-through. The small blonde then slammed her other forearm down on her attacker's, breaking it, watching as he fell to the ground in pain.

The door burst off its hinges, the intensity of the blow sending it towards Chloe, and if she had hesitated a second it would have hit her instead of knocking into the head of the injured male on the ground, rendering him unconscious and covering him completely. The blonde turned towards the now doorless doorway and smirked when she saw a vamped, furious Angelus. "Took you long enough." She pulled the elastic from around her wrist and used it to put her hair up into a high ponytail. "And next time, don't kick the door in that hard. You nearly hit _me_."

Angelus didn't speak, just came up to her and looked her over, golden eyes narrowed, scenting for her blood. When he was reassured that she was fine he turned from her and kicked the door off of the male with a snarl, causing the door to hit the wall and crack. The vampire didn't notice this as he bent and grabbed the unconscious demon, snarling viciously in his face before dragging him out.

Chloe watched them go before rolling her eyes and walking out after them.

"Ah! There you are." Spike announced, walking into the room, blood spattered all over his body and face, grin large. "Was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

Chloe motioned silently to the demon Angelus was still holding up by his neck.

Spike gave a little clap of congratulations.

The blonde chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, William." Angelus thrust the unconscious demon towards his grandchilde.

"Sire, you shouldn't have." Spike chuckled, rubbing his hands together before snapping his fingers, two of the minions coming to take the unconscious thing from Angelus. "Put him in the lower dungeon with the others. Dru and I are going to have some _fun_ later."

"You know, I've heard of people fighting over realty, but this was overkill." Chloe announced as she gazed at the bloodstained stone floor.

"It was worth it." Angelus replied casually, coming up to her from behind and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him, burying his face in her hair and taking deep whiffs of her scent. "The view's great, it's conveniently located, and it not only has the thick shutters we can keep on during all day, _but _there's _two_ dungeons _and_ enough room for your flea farm."

She tried to keep from smirking, she did, but she couldn't, her hand going over Angelus' arms around her waist. "To be fair, its not a _flea_ farm, they're _animals_ who _might_ have fleas whenever I forget to wash them. But I think its somewhat hypocritical of you to begrudge other bloodsuckers."

He nipped at her neck in playful reproach.

"And the 'farm' started off as Dru wanting to have pets to make up for having lost her 'puppy' and _me_ having to take care of them to make sure they didn't die of hunger or something." Chloe continued. What had started out as a couple of birds now had a couple of puppies and a rabbit to boast of as well.

It was quite intriguing how Dru did love her pets, and had threatened even _Spike_ over their well-being. Something that Spike hadn't appreciated but respected nonetheless.

"Hell!"

Chloe smiled as she watched Drusilla appear, skipping towards her in a white dress stained in red blood. "Hey Dru."

"Have you seen the dungeons?" Dru asked, hugging herself and shivering in anticipation. "So _beautiful_. They're so deep down in the earth. Our guests can scream and scream and even the _stars_ wouldn't hear, no matter how much they strained their little tiny ears!"

"Good, Dru." Chloe smiled and reached out, petting the bloodsoaked hair.

When they'd left Italy and decided for France, both she and Dru had had their hearts set on this large, luxurious chateau, and what the females wanted, Angelus and Spike were known to get for them. That was why when they'd learnt that the chateau was home to some Boretz demons terrorizing the small town nearby it'd really been a no brainer. Angelus first offered to buy the chateau from the demons, and when they refused, the coven had attacked and killed then---which Chloe knew everyone had been kinda hoping would happen, if only because that month had been relatively peaceful and certain vampires (namely Spike) were getting a little edgy and wanted some 'action'. So here they were, home sweet home.

"Shall we pick out our room, Lass?" Angelus arrived by Chloe's side, hand poised to accept hers.

"Lets." She placed her much smaller hand in his, and let him lead the way.

"Daddy?" Chloe sat outside in the garden, looking up at the large boulder standing tall in the middle of said garden.

"Chloe!" Gabe Sullivan's voice was relieved and happy, as it was every single time she called. Only this last year had she gotten the strength to start calling the father she missed with all her heart, and each conversation was bittersweet. "Darling, h-how are you?"

"I'm doing good daddy, how about you? And Jenny?" Chloe smiled slightly, still unable to believe that her father and the technopagan had married, and moved away form Sunnydale. They now lived in Metropolis once again, where Jenny was teaching and her father was managing the Metropolis Luthorcorp Plant.

"We're fine." Gabe announced. "Let me put you on speakerphone so she can hear." There was the sound of some fumbling, and then: "Okay."

"Honey!" Jenny's voice could be heard cheery and welcoming. "Are you okay? Are they treating you right?"

Chloe smiled as her gaze rose from the enormous boulder to the moon. "Yes, Jen, I'm being treated great, like a queen. Don't worry about me."

"You know we do." Jenny replied. "We're so happy that you called honey, especially today, with it being your birthday. We were worried you wouldn't. Ever since you started contacting us this year, we keep fearing each call will be the last."

Chloe sighed and rested her forehead against the boulder. "I'm sorry, I---I explained. I couldn't talk to you before. I wasn't strong enough not to burst out crying."

"_Baby_..." Gabe's voice was not as strong as it'd been moments ago.

"I love you guys, I really do, and now I'm strong enough to do this." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Maybe one day I'll go visit you guys. If you gave me a little brother or sister or something."

Gabe sounded like he was choking.

Jenny, on the other hand, broke out into laughter.

The blonde chuckled along.

When the laughter died down somewhat, Jenny cleared her throat. "Do you think that...Angelus...would let you come and visit us?"

"He wouldn't like it." Chloe responded. "But he's been unable to deny me anything so far, so I think he might consent, maybe." She paused, turning around and pressing back against the boulder, using it to slide to the ground. "He treats me like a Queen, dad, so please stop worrying."

A howl echoed through the night.

"How can I stop worrying when you're trapped with a psychotic vampire?" He asked her softly.

"Because he's _my _vampire, and I'm working on the psychotic part." She replied truthfully.

"He's not Angel." Jenny whispered.

"He's never going to be Angel ever again." Chloe agreed. "And while it hurts to realize that, and the guilt eats at me every day to know that _I_ am the one who did this to him, he's not the Angelus he used to be, Jenny. You know that. You haven't read about massacres all over Europe or anything like that."

"Still, he's soulless." Gabe announced.

"He's still mine." Chloe replied, almost feeling the fang marks in her tattoo throbbing in agreement. "And I'm still his."

There was a moment's silence that was interrupted by the sound of a howl but the noise was ignored, Chloe more concerned about her father's reaction.

Gabe never liked to be reminded of his daughter's attachment to a killer vampire.

Not that Chloe could really blame him.

"Has there been any news from Giles?" Chloe finally asked.

As she always did.

"No." Jenny sighed, sounding tired. "The last time we talked to Rupert was a couple of weeks ago. He's still searching for Buffy. Faith, the slayer that was called after Kendra was killed a couple of months after she moved to Sunnydale, and Faith's watcher Wesley are guarding the Hellmouth now, so he has plenty of time to try and find Buffy."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip.

When she'd found out about Buffy running away she hadn't been able to believe it, and she worried about her friend so much more now because Buffy didn't have her support group anymore.

"We _do_ have news on the boys though." Jenny announced in a cheerier tune. "Cordelia and Dean are living and studying together at California State University, and Sam is in Stanford, Pre-Law. He's also still studying his magic, and from what I hear he's doing very good. He keeps in contact with us more than the others do, and sometimes I feel so _guilty_ not telling him that you're in contact with us. He's going out with a girl named Jessica, but I worry about him, he just doesn't seem very much involved in his own relationship. He's more interested in his studies, both magical and legal."

"Well, Sam's always been very dedicated to his studies." Chloe replied, suddenly looking up when she felt it. "Jenny, dad, I have to go. I love you." Hanging up the call, Chloe rapidly stood and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Hmmmm. Interesting." A female voice announced with amusement as the shadows shifted and a blonde emerged from the darkness. "So _you_ are the one he keeps talking about."

"Excuse me?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"I only have a couple of minutes, since your lover's minions have probably already caught wind of me." The woman announced. "But I just wanted to meet you in person. I've heard so _much_ about you that my curiosity was killing me."

"Who--?" Chloe frowned.

The female smiled and gave a little mock bow. "My name's Ruby, and I'm at your service."

"At my----?" Chloe was stumped. She was completely, one hundred per cent confused. "Why would you---?"

"I'm a demon." Her eyes bled black. "And if we're anything, we're ambitious. Why _not_ align myself with you?"

"Align?" Chloe felt more lost and stupid by the moment. "Look, _Ruby_, I don't know who you think I am, but---."

"A select few of us _know_ who you are. Azazel told us. And Meg and that little brother of hers? They're trying to find you too, but I knew I'd get here first. Meg's eager, but not very bright." Ruby replied non-challantly. "When everything's happened, when you're ready, I wanna be on your team. Lilith wants to go on a suicide mission, but I'm not really interested, not when _you_ are around."

Lilith?

Chloe took in a deep breath.

She was getting annoyed how the group of demonics who knew _who_ or _what_ she was seemed to be growing and yet no one was telling her anything, all waiting for her to figure this out on her own.

"I'm not asking to join _now_, I still have some things I have to do before I can _commit_, but I wanted to be the first to give my respects." Once more she gave a little half bow, though this time her smile was a little less mocking. "And now, I bid my adieu, since the minions are almost here." She backed into the shadows and disappeared.

So intent on looking at the shadows the blonde had disappeared in, Chloe didn't notice the minions until they appeared by her side, vamped out.

"Are you okay Mistress?" One of them asked, showing her the respect due to Angelus' mate. "Where is the intruder?"

"I'm fine." She replied offhandedly, turning towards the vampire and giving him a small smile. "Everything's fine. But thank you for coming."

The minions seemed confused as to why she refused to acknowledge the intruder they could smell all around her, but didn't ask any questions, merely nodding and returning to their posts, though she could sense some posted around her protectively.

They knew what would be waiting for them if Angelus found out his mate had been hurt on their watch.

"What's this about an intruder?"

Turning towards the growl, Chloe straightened her hair. "A demon, a hell demon, a spirit demon--whatever you call them---came here to see me." She ignored his snarl. "She wanted to _align_ herself with me, offering herself in my service."

The protective anger, and the creases of his vampire's face, melted into his human's guise, as Angelus blinked. "She was offering herself as a minion?"

"To _me_." Chloe shook her head and snorted. "Can you believe it? It's ridiculous."

Angelus blinked, considering it while eyeing her thoughtfully. "How did she know about you?"

Chloe hesitated a moment, sending Angelus a sideways glance as she remembered his reaction three years ago to the news about her meeting the yellow eyed demon. "She said Azazel told her and a select few."

Angelus' eyes went gold again, the ridges of his demon face appearing slightly, leaving his face a mixture of both. "She's a part of Azazel's inner circle."

"I don't trust her." Chloe replied, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Azazel's bunch are very ambitious." Angelus announced carefully. "I don't trust any of them either, but it makes me wonder just _why_ they are so fixated in you."

"Obviously it has something to do with my real father, whoever he is." Chloe responded with a wince.

It'd been three years since she'd found out that neither Gabe Sullivan nor the Master were her father, and Azazel, the bearer of this news, had only left her with more questions. The demon had made it seem as if only Chloe were to think for a moment, the answer to her past would present itself in an embarrassingly obvious way, and yet years had passed and Chloe had yet to find the answers to her many questions. What else was somewhat annoying was the nonchalant way Angelus took the situation. Sure, he was curious as to why she radiated this energy that seemed to attract the supernatural around her like some sort of beacon, but as long as she wasn't hurt or placed in danger because of it (thanks to the protection of the minions) the reason why it was happening really was _that_ important to him.

"Talking about fathers, how was Gabe?" Angelus chuckled darkly as he pulled her back into his embrace, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. "Still hate my guts?"

"You could try pretend that it bothers you a little." Chloe sighed, a little disappointed by his change of subject, and his attitude towards said subject.

"Why would I care that that old man detests me?" Angelus snorted.

"Angel would." Chloe whispered softly, and although no human would have heard the words, she knew Angelus did, because he stiffened.

"Well, I'm not _Angel_, am I?" He growled into her neck.

"No." Her gaze went up to the moon as another howl pierced the sky. "You're not."

* * *

"It's not working." Chloe closed her eyes tightly, Dru's body unmoving on the bed, her head resting against Chloe's lap. "_Why_ isn't it working?"

"She's not physically weak, Lass, it's something mental." Angelus stood leaning in the corner, watching the catatonic vampiress with little expression on his face. "Not even your blood can cure the mind."

"Come on Princess." Spike whispered, bending on his knees before her, one hand resting on Chloe's knee, the other resting on Dru's head, his cold, pale fingers combing through her hair in a near desperately soothing way. "You were having so much fun before you just...don't do this to your Dark Knight."

Chloe's heart hurt as she once more witnessed the love and devotion these two soulless vampires had towards each other.

"Come on baby, look at me, focus on me." Spike pleaded. "Don't leave your Dark Knight. I can't survive without you."

Dru didn't move, her eyes didn't focus. She remained as she was, eyes staring unseeingly in front of her, mouth covered in the blood Chloe had tried to force down her throat.

"This is _your_ bleedin' fault!" Spike snapped, turning to Angelus, furious. "If you hadn't bloody messed with her head before siring her---!"

"Careful WIlliam." Angelus' voice was low and dangerous.

Spike clenched his fist and looked away from Angelus, returning his attention to Dru, eyes pleading. "Dru? Baby?"

Chloe reached over and placed her hand on Spike's shoulder.

He leaned in closer, unconsciously accepting the silent comfort she offered, but his eyes were solely for Dru. "Come on luv. Look at me with those lovely eyes. We'll go have tea with Miss Edith. You can tell me all the bleedin' gossip the stars are whispering to you about. Just turn those beautiful eyes on me baby. Just _look_ at me."

"Come on Dru." Chloe whispered, feeling tears stinging her eyes and thickening her voice. "You have to pull through this, through _whatever_ it is that's happening to you. Spike needs you."

"Yeah luv." Spike whispered. "I need my Dark Princess."

And yet despite the emotion in Spike's words, Dru never looked at him.

Spike never left her side, and Chloe cried into Angelus' chest as they laid in bed early morning.

"My one purpose, my _one_ _purpose_ in this screwed up family, and I can't even do it right!" She hid her face in his chest, hiccuping with her sobs.

Angelus was silent, but his hand caressed her hair soothingly.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her." Chloe promised in torment. "_Spike_ will never forgive me either!"

Angelus never spoke, only allowed her to cry her sorrow, and when she was too tired to cry anymore, she fell asleep as he brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her claddagh ring.

* * *

"You know, the Black Market isn't where I thought we'd meet up again."

Turning at the sound of that unexpected voice, Chloe's eyes widened as she gazed at the man she hadn't thought she'd ever see again. "_Clark_?"

And yet the man with the familiar faced was dressed much different than she remembered. He was all in leather, wearing dark shades and a smirk that seemed completely natural on his face despite the fact that she knew Clark Kent couldn't smirk.

"I go by _Kal_ now, actually." He announced, pulling his shades off in a fluid movement, the red ring on his fingers winking at her in the sun. "What about you? You just disappeared three years ago. What happened?"

"I---what are you doing here? In a Black Market. In France?" Chloe side-stepped the question with some of her own.

"Working, actually." Cl---_Kal_--smirked. "I just brought in some merchandise for some of my best paying clients. Would have left immediately and had lunch in Cairo if I hadn't recognized you."

"You work in the Black Market?" Chloe whispered, unable to keep the shock from her tone or expression.

His smirk grew. "I _acquire_ certain artifacts for my clients. As you know, with my _talents_ this is relatively easy."

"You steal." She couldn't believe it.

"That's a harsh way of putting it. I prefer the term _acquire_." And yet Cla--Kal--was grinning brightly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm looking for Phoenix blood." She admitted. "I heard they sold it here."

"Nah, it's not genuine." Cl--Kal---shook his head. "I know these places and the dealers, and those that say they have phoenix blood are phonies. The last phoenix disappeared two hundred years ago and the last bits of blood are almost completely gone." He looked her up and down. "If I remember right you don't _need_ miraculous healing blood, so why are you trying to buy it?"

Chloe looked away, uncomfortable with the subject. "A friend of mine, her mind, it's not stable. She's gone completely catatonic. Has been for days. Nothing works."

"Nothing?" Kal's gaze on her was telling.

"Not even that." She replied softly, hugging herself.

"So, this friend of yours human, or are you still hanging with the undead?" Kal smirked. "Because the market's been buzzing with news about The Scourge having just moved in, and I'm thinking I remember you telling me that your boytoy undead nephew used to be called that." When she didn't answer he snorted. "I knew it. You left because you wanted to be with the vamps."

"There were a lot of reasons why I did what I did." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to deny that I am being treated well and that I care for them, but there were reasons _why_ I chose to live the life I do now."

"Oh, I ain't judging you. I mean, look at me." Kal chuckled. "I'm far from the goodie-goodie Clark Kent used to be. Believe me. I _get_ you distancing yourself from humans, from the weak creature you are with your family. I did the same thing, I embraced the _real_ me, and I'm living the life."

"Are you?" She asked softly.

He hesitated, and just for a split second she was looking at Clark Kent, but then Kal was back, and he was smirking. "Of _course_."

She gave him a sad smile. Before, as the old Chloe, she would have quizzed him, relentlessly asking question after question until she'd gotten to the truth of the matter, but after she'd acquired so many secrets of her own she'd grown more tolerant of other's need for privacy.

"You know, for old times sake, I feel the need to warn you." Kal looked around them. "There's a local, Pepe Lemarchal. He was in league with the Boretz demons everyone says the Scourge took out to get some fine French realty. Ever since you got rid of the Boretz, you've shifted the power, and he wouldn't appreciate it." Kal raised an eyebrow. "If there's something _uncanny_ going on, he's most probably behind it as revenge for what your coven did."

"Pepe Lemarchal." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the new name. "Where can I find him?"

She'd gone back to the chateau and gone straight to where Angelus slept in their room. He'd been a little grumpy to be awoken midday, but when he'd heard what she'd had to tell that grumpiness turned into anger at the thought of someone thinking they could hurt one of _his_ coven, and wariness concerning Kal in general.

"How do you know you can trust what he says and that he's not feeding you bad information?" The vampire wanted to know. "For all we know, he could be working with this Lemarchal---if such a person exists."

"_Chloe_!" The door flew open, and Spike, dressed in only his black pants, entered. "Something's happened to Dru!"

The blonde raced out of the room passed Spike and into the room the vampire shared with his Sire and love.

And then she froze in the doorway.

Dru's whole body was turning grey.

"_Dru_?" She whispered before hurrying into the room and kneeling down by the vampiress. "Dru honey?"

"It's a draining curse." A voice announced. "It drains the unlife from the undead. First their mental state, then their physical. Only the one who put the curse can remove it. Not even Phoenix blood would have helped her. Not at this stage at least."

Chloe stood quickly and turned, eyes wide when she saw Kal outside of the door instead of Spike or Angelus. "How---?"

"I followed you and got passed the minions outside easily. With vampires, especially minions, all you have to do is stay downwind and out of sight." He replied, entering with a frown on his face. "The reason you never asked asked for Clark's help when you were in trouble, was because you were scared for him, huh? You knew he'd try to save the day, and you didn't think he'd stand a chance against the vamps."

Chloe let her gaze slide from his face. "I didn't want a match to the death between one of my best friends, and the man I loved. And if you'd tried to free me from Angelus, it would have been a fight to the death. A fight in which he had more experience and ruthlessness on his part. Too much of a disadvantage."

"He thought that might be the reason you didn't ask for his help." Kal was annoying her a little by constantly referring to his old self in second person. "It hurt him and made him angry, feel incompetent. What you did, it helped release me."

"Release you?" Chloe frowned.

"I'm Kal-El, son of Jor-El of Krypton." He stood a little taller. "I am the _true_ Clark Kent."

Somehow...somehow she doubted that.

But maybe it was because she was finding it hard to reconcile him with the farrm boy she'd once known.

Then again, he was probably trying to do the same with her.

It was amazing how three years could change things.

"_Who the hell are you_?" A voice snarled from behind them.

Both turned their gazes behind Kal, to see Angelus and Spike, furious and vamped out.

Kal smirked as he turned to face them, eyes flashing red menacingly.

"Thats enough!" Chloe snapped. "This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Kal snorted, backing down. "Kill joy."

Spike's face morphed back to his human's guise, expression curious. "Who the bloody hell are you, mate?"

"Kal-El, last son of Krypton." Kal announced.

Spike snorted. "Ohhhkay." he walked passed him to go towards Dru, sitting next to her. "Baby?"

"Its a draining spell." Kal told Angelus. "If you don't get Lemarchal to undo it, she'll disintegrate."

"And _why_ are you helping us?" Angelus asked, eyes narrowed, untrusting. "And don't expect me to believe it's because of your past friendship with Chloe."

Kal smirked. "While Clark's friendship with your mate _does_ influence me somewhat, it is of my own benefit if Lemarchal is taken down. He has something of mine that I want back, but its kept in a room I'm unable to get into due to...certain security measures...I'm unable to bypass."

"Which is where we come in." Angelus surmised, hostility melting slowly from his face. "You get something out of this." For some reason this seemed to make Angelus more relaxed as his face ridges melted into his human guise. "What's your plan?"

* * *

It'd been an awful, terribly bloody fight, and her coven had had _way_ too much fun. Then again, Kal had seemed to have just as much fun with the fighting, and he was good at it. During these last years he'd perfected his powers, and they made him a deadly opponent...and a very helpful ally.

Spike and Angelus were manhandling a kicking and squirming (and cursing) little french man man to the chateau to undo the curse on Dru, and Chloe was glad they were distracted so she was able to do this alone with Cl--Kal. The two friends stood at the front of a large, metal door.

"When I open this there's going to be a long corridor. On the other end there'll be another door, and an access code: 4537." Kal turned to her. "I can't get that far, but I need you to get me what's in that room."

"Why?" The blonde couldn't help but feel curious, wiping the blood from her face. "What's on the other side of that door?"

"My greatest treasure." Kal announced. "Something which Lemarchal had no right to take from me."

Curious, Chloe nodded.

Kal grabbed the door and yanked it out of the wall as if it were nothing.

Chloe blinked, having forgotten _just_ how strong Clark was.

Kal grunted and dropped the door, backing away from the door.

What could make him wince in pain like that?

Chloe peeked inside the well lit corridor, where green rocks were embedded in the walls.

Her eyes widened as she recognized them.

They were meteor rocks from _Smallville_.

Chloe then remembered all the times Clark would get mysteriously sick or weak while around some form of the rock...and it all made sense.

Clark was _allergic_ to the rocks.

That was why he'd needed their help to get back his treasure.

Whatever it was.

Clearing her throat, Chloe entered the corridor slowly, cautiously, and made her way towards the door at the far end of the corridor. Once she was there she hesitated, wondering what was on the other side of the door. In the end, her curiosity won out and she punched in the numbers in the lock.

The locks turned on their own and the door creaked open.

Once again she hesitated before walking through the door...and stopped, eyes wide.

"_Chloe_?"

There, sitting in the middle of the room, was Lucy Lane.

"_Luce_?" Chloe whispered, unable to believe it. She froze for a second, just looking at her bound cousin, before hurrying to her side and beginning to undo the rope around her wrists and feet. "What are you doing here? What---?"

"You're asking _me_ that?" Lucy gasped. "What are _you_ doing here? We thought you were _dead_!"

Chloe winced, pulling out her dagger and deciding to cut the rope instead. "What are you doing getting mixed up with someone like Lemarchal?"

"Kal and I made the mistake of doing business with him and underestimating his power of investigation." Lucy rubbed her sore (yet now free) wrists while Chloe cut the rope around her ankles. "He somehow found out Kal's weakness and used it against him. He kidnapped me and was forcing Kal to do all these things for him otherwise he'd hurt me."

"You _work_ with Cl-_Kal_?" Chloe asked, confused as she finished cutting off the rest of the rope. "But he's a thief."

Lucy threw herself at Chloe, knocking her over with the force of her hug. "We prefer the term _Acquirers_." She hugged Chloe tighter. "Oh Chlo, I can't believe you're here! And alive! Lois and I have been so _worried_ about you! Thank Rao you're okay!"

Chloe closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Lucy as well, feeling tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you, Luce."

They held onto each other before finally pulling apart and making their way out of the room, where Lucy and Kal were reunited.

"I _knew_ you'd find a way around the kryptonite." Lucy whispered against Kal's lips as she kissed him passionately, each holding each other as if to dear life.

Chloe watched them in awe, unable to believe that her baby cousin and her childhood friend were together...and so obviously in love.

"Of course I would." Kal replied as if this should be obvious, pressing a kiss to her forehead and hugging Lucy tight before smiling at Chloe. "Thank you. Hopefully your mate will have gotten Lemarchal to your coven member in time."

"Hopefully." Chloe agreed.

"Coven member?" Lucy blinked, turning in Kal's arms to look at Chloe in surprise. "You're a _vampire_?"

"No." Choe shook her head. "My boyfriend is."

"The Scourge." Kal added.

"Of _Europe_?" Lucy's eyes widened, having obviously some knowledge of the occult, or at least of vampires. "Chloe! You're boyfriend is _Angelus_?"

The blonde nodded.

"Wow..." Lucy whispered, in shock. "He's a total badass! I mean. _Wow_."

Kal seemed somewhat annoyed by her reaction.

It was kinda cute.

Chloe smiled at them.

"Does uncle Gabe know?" Lucy asked suddenly. "Lois and I always had the feeling he knew more than he was letting on."

"He knows." Chloe nodded. "We're in contact, not as frequent as we'd like, but we _do_ talk."

Lucy smiled. "That sneaky old man. Wow. I can't wait to tell Lois!" She then paused. "How do I explain the vampires though? Uh, she doesn't exactly _know_ what it is I do, or about Kal's _errr_ heritage, or about the supernatural..."

Kal shook his head at the mere mention of Lois Lane.

Then again, she would be a formidable future sister in law.

"Let's...she doesn't need to know." Chloe sighed, running her hand over her head. "She has a life that doesn't deserve to get turned upside down like this."

Lucy thought about it for a second before nodding. "Okay."

Chloe's phone began to ring, echoing off the walls loudly, and she answered it rapidly, knowing it would be Angelus. "How is she?"

"Drusilla is currently drinking Lemarchal to regain her strength." Angelus' voice was a purr. "She will be fine."

Chloe closed her eyes in utter relief, letting out a little sigh.

"Are you okay Lass?" Angelus asked, worry entering his tone.

"Yes, just relieved. I---." Chloe smiled. "Happy. I'm happy."

"I am coming to get you. It will be sunrise in an hour. We need to be home by then."

"Home." Watching Kal and Lucy hug once more, Chloe smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"You'd think they'd be more wary about sleeping in a building filled with vampires." Angelus announced, obviously put out as they laid in bed in the wee hours of the morning.

"Kal knows he can take care of himself and Lucy, and Lucy knows she can trust me." Chloe responded, resting her cheek against his unbeating heart, arm resting over his waist as she curled up around him. "_I_ don't know if she should trust me, but it feels nice to know that despite everything she still does."

"I find it annoying how you think you've lost your humanity." Angelus declared, fingers caressing her golden locks. "If I told you I wanted to eat your cousin right now, what would you say?"

"To dream on buddy." She replied with a small smile.

"See? The first thing _I_ did when I lost my humanity was to kill my whole family." Angelus replied, gaze raising to the ceiling. "Yours is still _very_ intact."

"My family or my humanity?" She smiled a little wider, realizing what he was doing even if he didn't.

He was comforting her in a very begrudging way.

"Both." Came the sullen answer.

A giggle escaped her lips as she tilted her head back to look at him. "Stop sounding as if you're sulking because of it!"

He glared down at her before a slow, reluctant smile tilted his lips.

Smiling, Chloe stretched upwards and pressed a quick kiss to those lips, before returning her head to his chest and closing her eyes.

"Thats it?" He asked, incredulous.

"Go to sleep, Old Man." She chuckled, tightening her hold on him slightly.

He snorted. "_Why_ do I put up with this insolent child?"

"Because you love her." Chloe whispered into his chest, smiling softly.

Angelus went silent.

But that didn't matter.

Nothing else mattered.

Even though he had never uttered those words, even though he swore he wasn't able to feel those emotions, Chloe knew her words were true.

He loved her.

And that was enough to let her know that deep down inside, Angel was still there.

That he'd never really left.

Reaching for his hand, Chloe brought to to her face and pressed a kiss to his claddagh ring, the ring he never took off.

Angelus still remained silent, but he threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed softly.

With a smile on her face, Chloe fell asleep.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
